jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia.gabryel.1/Czuwaj nademną :-(
Krutkie info: thumb|Okładka bloga Jeśli chce cie czytać tego bloga to musicie na chwile zapomnieć o ty ze istnieje film pt.,,Jak wytresowac smoka''. Nie pytajcie dlaczego ale po prostu lepiej go zrozumiecie. (Postacie maja 16,-18 lat w tej chwili)'' ,,Czasem lepiej zapomnieć i żyć, niż pamiętać i żyć w zapomnieniu Opowieść Burza szalała co trochę bebmiac w szyby domu mimo to Pyskacz zaczol omowiadac nowa historie. -Sluchajci mnie bo jak dziś nie uslyszycie, to nigdy nie dędziecie mieć drugiej szansy-nasza piątka nachylila się w stronę bajaza tak aby żadne słowo nie umknelo naszej uwadze.- To była noc taka jak dziś nasz widz Stoik zmagając się z wichurą walczył ze smokiem. Grzmoty waliły niemiłosiernie ale z naieba nie spadła żadna kropla wody. Tak jakby cały swiat uwziol się ma wioskę Berk. Jednak karzdy wiking etanol dzielnie do walki z krwiezerczymi bestiami. Lecz jeden z nich piecio letni przyszły wódz wioski zostal w domu z matka. Lecz mimo to smoki ich wyczuly. Rozbijając w drobny pył dom zabiły zone wodza Valle. Gdy Stoki przybył na miejsce ujzal tylko spalony dom i cień focnej furii która porwała małego chłopca. Legenda głosi ze mały widz krąży nadal po wiosce szukając matki. Gdy Kowal powiedział ostatnie słowo uslyszelismy głośne pukanie do drzwi. Które po jakimś czasie otwozome silnym podmuchem wiatru ukazały sylwetkę młodzieńca w potarganych cuchah. Tajemnicza postać zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu ukazując swoja oblocona i zakrwawiona twarz -pomocy- powiedziała cicho i podla na ziemie nieprzytomny- podbieglismy do niego jegobpodarte ubranie wydzielano ochydni odur błota krwi i zgniłych jaj. Obrucilismy go ma plecy. - Żyje- powiedział z ulgą Śledzik - Musimy mu pomudz- stwierdzilam - Poco przecierz cuchnie jak trup, nawet powiem więcej zachwile będzie nim. Wiec nie wiem jak wy ale ja spodam- powiedział z pogardą Sączysmak, poczym wyczedl trzaskajac drzwiami, a zanim Szpadka, Śledzik i Mieczyk. - Astrid idź z nimi ja zaniose go do Gothi. - Nie ja też chce tam iść, pomoge ci. Pyskacz najwyraźniej nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem w końcu jednak wydycil z siebie - Musimy go okryć kocem bo inaczej zaziębi się na tym deszczu- usmiechmelam się szeroko. Czy przezyje? thumb|Takie tam :-) -Pyskacz mów co pisze - Bazgrze ze chłopak jest wyceniony...ałł-krzyknol wiking a dostał po głowie laską od szamanki Gothi-a wycieńczony I że trzeba go umyć. - Ja to zrobię - a będziesz umiała? -spytal Pyskacz - Tak zresztą Gothi mi pomoze, prawda Gothi?- szamanka z uśmiechem pokiwala głowa - On skoro nalegasz to ja idę po Stoika- powiedział i wyszedł Szamanka poprosiła mnie abym wzięła wiadro z wda i zaczeła delikatnie myć chlopakiwi twarz. Na poczatku bloto które posklejalo jego włosy wogule nie chciało zejść. Ale po jakimś czasie moja przaca opłaciła się ukazujac wesoła sterczące brązowe włosy. Potem zabralam się za twarz. Tu praca szła łatwiej. W tym samym czasie Gothi oczyszczana mocni zmasakrowana lewą nogę. Po jakiejś godzinie młodzieniec był czysty ajego rany opatrzone. Jedyne co nas martwilo była lewa noga do której wdarło sie zakarzenie. Szamanka nabazgrala że nie można jej uratować i że trzeba ją uciąć. Chciało mi sie plakac jak Gohti wyprosila mnie na chwile do innego pokoju aby mogła w spokoju wykonać ten zabieg. Gdy pozwoliła mi wejść chlopak na miejscu nogi miał juz protezę od kowala. - Nie dało się inaczej zrobic- spytalam patrząc na chłopaka -Nie- opowiedziała Gothi która pierwszy raz coś powiedziala-Czemu ci tak na nim zależy -Nie wiem po prostu wydaje mi się ze go znam, tylko nie wiem z kad -Moze ze snów? -Skąd wiedzialas -Astrid jestem szamanka -wypowiedziawszy to zasmiala się lekko- wyzdrowieje Wraca do zdrowia (Dwa dni puzniej) Bieglam ile sił w nogach. Serce pulsowalo mi jak szalone. To juz ostatni zakret, i juz widać dom Gothi.Szybko wdieglam po schodach otworzylam drzwi i jednym them powiedziałam -Pyskacz powiedział ze się obudz...- urwalam w jednej chwili Na uszku oparty o poduszkę siedział ON. Był ubrany w długie ciemno brązowe spodnie które mu uszylam i buty tego samego koloru. Nie mial koszulki. Patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami lekko przestraszony ale na jego twarzy widniał niepewny uśmiech. -Tak obudził się ale niewiele pamięta. Tylko to jak się nazywa.- Powiedziała Ghoti przerywając krepujaca ciszę.- Czkawka to jest Astrid. Astrid to Czkawka. Podalismy sobie dłonie. /teraz z perspektywy Czkawki/ Astrid podała mi dłoń była delikatna i krucha -Milo mi cie poznać Astrid i wielce ubolewam wiedząc ze nasze pierwsze spotkanie dwa dni temu nie zakończyło się naszym poznaniem. -powiedzialem to tak aby to niezabrzmialo glupio tylko grzecznie i z szacunkiem ale chyba trochę przesadzilem. /Astrid/ Nie wytrzymalam. Zaczelam się jak głupia smiac -Przesadzilem nie? -Troszeczke-powiedzialam nie przestając się śmiać. -Astrid pokasz naszemu gościowi wioskę co -jane to co idziemy? -Z roskosza' Czy on powiedział ,,zrozkosza'' ale dzenkelmen mi się trafił ale cóż przynajmniej nie jest klonem Saczysmarka.'' Oto wyspa Berk /Astrid/ - czyli nic nie pamiętasz? - trochę pamiętam ale wszystko jest zamazane, postacie nieksztaltne a kazdej scenie towarzyszy jakieś czarne stworzenie. Łasi się do mnie lizę mnie. Mam wrażenie że za nim tensknie ale nie wiem czy to dobrze, bo serce wie o czymś o czym rozum nie ma pojęcia. Może to dziwne ale pamiętam jakbym latał na tym stworzeniu a czasami nawet z niego zeskakiwal i sam lecial. Astrid mam wrażenie ze cagle mówimy o mnie zamiast o wyspie. - Wiesz mi to nie przeszkadza zresztą obeszlismy juz wszystkie ważne miejsca no oprócz płazy Borka ale nie wiem czy jest tam coś ciekawego. -ja myślę inaczej - dobrze zatem choć zaprowadzenia cię tam. /trochę puzniej/ Spacerowalismy po plazy opowiadalam czkawce o wszystkich smiesznych opowiesciach jakie przydarzyly sie kuedys, a on z uwaga mnie sluchal. Nie byl jak inni on potrafil slychac, byl delikatny uczuciawy a co najwazniejsze nie traktuje mnie jak trofeum kture mozna zdobyc. Nagle z nikad przed nami wyładował pomocnik z wielkim pakunkiem w zębach zucil go na ziemie i jak szybko się pojawił tak szybko odleciał. - hakokiel-opowiedział czkawka irozwinol pakunek w którym znajdowała się czarna zbroja hełm cos co przypominało rekojesc miecz i tarcza z czrmym molowidlem smoka. -Co to jest? -choc musimy się ukryć szybko. /czkawka/ - co ty znasz tego smoka, i po co się ukrywać a tak wogole co to jest- wskazała palcem na pakunek. - Astrid posluchaj nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego i raczej się nie dowiesz jeśli się nie schowany. Jesteśmy na widoku to zła pozycja do obrony. - co jakiej obrony?! -Posluchaj ta utrata pamięci to sciema. Ja tak naprawdę wszystko pamietam, a przyszlis my tu tylko po to abym mugl odebrać zdroje od jeźdźców. - jakich jeźdźców? - chcesz wiedzieć? -Tak - To choć- chchwycilem ja i wetchnolem do jakiejś jaskini w klifie ktora znalazłem tydzień wcześniej. Wszystko się wyjasnia /w jaskini persperspektywa narratora/ -kiedy mialem piec llat straciłem rodzicow niewiem kim byli ani jak umarli wiem jaedno, ze potem trafilem do jeźdźców smoków. To zakon w którym uczą dzieci walki, byscypliny, jazdy na smokach. Nie wszyscy dokanczaja szkolenie często Gina na ostatnim etapie szkolenia gdy muszą oswois smoka. Mnie się udało ale nie dlatego ze byłem najsilniejszy bo miałem tylko 15 lat ale blatego bo miałem kłopoty. Mój smok po prost uratował mnie ale sam poświecił bardzo dużo. Stracił polowe łatki i choc ma wiele siły to nezemnie jest bezsilny i na odwrót. Czkawka skonczyl odpowiadać i wszedł w światło ogniska obziany w czarna zbroje, hełm , a w ręce trzymał tarcze - czyli tak wygwygladasz na codzień-powiedziała Astrid ze zdziwieniem -tak -czkawka usmiechnol się i usiadł blisko Astrid tak ze dziewczyna poczuła się skepowana i zaczeła niewowo bawić się włosami - a czemu przyjechales na Berk? -bo Pyskacz i Ghoti należeli do zakonu ale skończyli służbę Astrid przemyslalprzemyslala dokładnie to co powiedzial jezddziec i spytała -czkawka to wszystko jest smutne a jednocześnie niezwykle ale czemu mi to powiedzialeś?- muwiadz to spojrzala mu w oczy - Astrid nie mam teraz czasu już się sciemnia a oni zaraz tu przylecą.-po tych słowach usłyszała głośny wrzask a do jaskini wleciał smok. Nie mogłam określić ani jego wielkości a ni rasy zato wyraźnie było widać duże zielone oczy. -czkawka Czekaj-Lecz kiedy wybiegłam było tylko słychać dziwny świszczący dzwięk nocnej furii. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach